memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
ISS Enterprise (NX-01)
In the mirror universe, ISS Enterprise (NX-01) was an NX class starship of the Terran Empire Starfleet. Enterprise was the flagship of the Terran fleet, commanded by Maximilian Forrest. In 2155, Enterprise was assigned to an assault fleet which was part of the war against an ongoing rebellion. The ship fell under the jurisdiction of Admiral Black, who personally "recommended" several crew members to Enterprise, including Charles Tucker. In the beginning of 2155, Commander Jonathan Archer took command of Enterprise by starting a mutiny against Captain Forrest, after discovering that a Terran ship was being held by the Tholians. Enterprise was set on course for the Vintaak system, where the ship was being held. In an attempt to sneak into Tholian space, Archer ordered Tucker to install a Suliban cloaking device which they had in storage aboard the ship. An EPS line was sabotaged and a number of systems went offline when the device was activated, including internal sensors. This allowed a second mutiny, led by T'Pol and two other Vulcan crewmembers, who released Forrest from the brig and restored him to command. Despite all attempts, T'Pol could not take Enterprise off auto-pilot to the Tholian system; Archer had set a random encryption code that even he couldn't decrypt. Archer was put in Malcolm Reed's agony booth for ten hours as punishment for his actions. However, Fleet Admiral Gardner ordered Forrest to continue Archer's mission and allowed him to explain what the mission was. In a staff briefing, Archer explained that the Tholians had detonated a tri-cobalt warhead which created an interphasic rift through which a future Starfleet ship, the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], traveled and was captured. Under new orders from Starfleet Command, the mission continued and Forrest used the cloaking device Tucker had installed. Upon arrival in the Vintaak system, they found a drydock built into an asteroid-moon in orbit around a gas giant with the Defiant inside. Most of the Enterprise senior staff beamed to the ship, minus Forrest. The confined Tholian onboard Enterprise sent a message to other Tholians in the system. Many Tholian ships converged in a strategic pattern around the cloaked Enterprise and deployed a web. Forrest's attempt to break through the barrier revealed Enterprise's location, which allowed the Tholians to begin their attack. Enterprise was experiencing heavy damage when Forrest ordered everyone to evacuate the ship. Most of the escape pods were able to get free from the web, but Enterprise was destroyed. ( ) Apocrypha A fan made mod for the videogame Star Trek: Armada II allows the Mirror Universe NX-01 to be built by the Federation. Command Crew * Captain Maximilian Forrest - commanding officer * Commander Jonathan Archer (mirror) - executive officer * Commander T'Pol (mirror) - second officer * Commander Charles Tucker III (mirror) - chief engineer * Major Malcolm Reed (mirror) - commander of MACO detachment & armory officer & security chief * Lieutenant Hoshi Sato (mirror) - communications officer * Sergeant Travis Mayweather (mirror) - MACO officer & Archer's Personal Guard * Doctor Phlox (mirror) - chief medical officer See also: ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) personnel :This vessel was a redress of the sets and filming model of ''Enterprise. Enterprise, ISS, NX-01 Enterprise, ISS, NX-01 de:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) mu:ISS Enterprise (NX-01)